


Zolomon Doppleganger

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I really do, I suck at these, Like, You get jealous, and boy is there a twist, cisco and barry are amused, harry gets tired, um, you face your doppleganger, you'd think i'd get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You check out Harry's office on Earth-2 with Barry and Cisco.<br/>Problem? </p>
<p>You come face-to-face with your doppleganger and things do not go according to plan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zolomon Doppleganger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I think my uploads will now have to be shifted to Saturdays only because work has taken it out of me and my writing process has slowed (ugh, real life!). I mean, I'm two episodes behind on all my favourite shows! Except the Flash because I watched it on the train and killed my phone data - totally worth it! ... wait. Is anyone even reading this? Well, if you are, I hope I haven't bored you and I hope you have a good week! <3

  
[](http://media.comicbook.com/2016/02/earth-2-barry-168974.png)

The technology, the people, the advancement, the huge facility – the Earth-2 visitors were completely taken by STAR Labs. Harrison led you all through a series of doors to avoid attention and eventually made it to his office where, once again, the team was mesmerized. 

While Harrison disappeared to quickly check on his electrical grid, Cisco and Barry couldn’t help but touch his many awards and books while you jumped for his desk and claimed Harrison’s CEO chair as your own. As you swiveled in his chair and ransacked his desk, you found his black-framed glasses and put them on. 

Earth-2 lenses didn’t work on Earth-1 eyes, so you pulled the glasses down to the bridge of your nose and raised an eyebrow at Cisco.

“Mr. Ramon, you are hereby relieved of your duties to STAR Labs.” You glowered. 

Barry chuckled at you and Cisco placed his hand over his heart in a melodramatic way and gasped. Harrison returned and squinted at the scene before him - with the rate you were taking his things, it wouldn’t be long before you’d find his hidden closet. 

Turning your attention to the man clad in black, you pointed your index finger at him.

“Harrison Wells, I have no nice way to say this but… you’re fired.”

Harrison stared at you blankly for a few seconds then completely pretended as if you didn’t say a word. He walked over and you pushed the glasses back and rolled your eyes.

“Come on. Humour me.” You chuckled as he walked behind your chair to reach for the television. 

“No.” Harrison said bluntly and switched the screen on to play the news.

You swiveled around and watched the coverage of Central City’s situation and how Zoom’s attack were growing to become more violent with increased numbers of casualties. It was sad to think that Barry was considering to close the breaches to this Earth too and leaving these people to fend for themselves. But you promised that it wasn’t going to happen on your account. 

While the four of you formulated a plan to track Zoom and find his hidden lair, the doors to Harrison’s office opened and _‘you’_ walked in.

It wasn’t the Earth-1 (Y/n) they knew and loved but your Earth-2 counterpart. 

Cisco and Barry’s mouth flew open while you stared at your mirror image. Almost everything about the second ‘you’ was the same – the hair, the makeup, the stride – it was frightening. 

“Oh, this one’s yours!” Cisco whispered with excitement as he pulled out the licorice from his mouth. You could barely let out a squeak as your mind registered the how surreal the situation was. 

Earth-2 (Y/n) had her nose buried in some documents and barely registered the additional presence of the visitors in the room.

“Dr. Wells, while I’m glad that you’re back – you’re behind in several projects that are due in the next month.” The doppelganger said as she flipped through a few papers. Going by her professional appearance, you could wander a guess that she was Harrison’s assistant. 

Harrison looked at the young woman and then at you to observe your reaction, something that didn’t disappoint. Smiling with amusement, Harrison turned back to the version of (Y/n) that he knew from this Earth and sighed gently.

“Listen, I can’t deal with those right now.” He replied. With the dilemma of saving Jesse on his mind, office work was not a priority. ‘(Y/n)’ didn’t look up at her boss and smirked.

“You don’t exactly have a choice in the matter, Dr. Wells.” She told him. You frowned at your doppelganger and leaned forward in the chair.

“The man just said he couldn’t do it. Calm down.” You advised. 

Finally, your doppelganger looked up and glared at the woman seated on the chair. Had you not been wearing Harrison’s glasses and black cap, your cover would have been blown. 

“And who are you?” ‘(Y/n)’ asked. 

“(Y/n) Allen.” You answered, careful to bend your name slightly and stealing Barry’s surname – just in case. 

“Allen?” The doppelganger scoffed and placed her free hand on her hip. “What, are you related to that dork of a CSI and his uptight wife?” 

You couldn’t believe how rude you were to yourself – a complex sentence in itself. 

How Harrison put up with ‘her’ was beyond you. Folding your arms, you glared at your doppelganger with a ferocity that meant business. You wanted to shoot this arrogant (Y/n) down but you didn’t want to ruin Harrison’s relationship with his assistant or reveal that you were from the breach and cause more complications. 

“You’re an Allen too. Why so judgy?” You asked, voice heavy with sass. Earth-2 (Y/n) chuckled and tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

“I don’t associate myself with a family like that.” The doppelganger stated. “I’m more of a Zolomon.”

“(Y/n) Zolomon? That sounds like a recipe for evil.” Cisco stated. ‘(Y/n)’ turned to him and her face read annoyance. She lifted a finger at the young man and pointed towards him.

“Don’t talk to me.” She instructed. 

This was all becoming too much and you took a stand, taking note of Harrison’s suppressed sigh.

“Don’t take that tone with him.” You defended, taking a step towards your doppelganger, who also did the same. Both (Y/n)’s challenged one another with hateful stares and ignored the other people in the room until ‘(Y/n)’ let out a chilling laugh.

“Honey, I heard about your mother’s brush with death at the hands of Zoom and it’s any wonder why she was spared. Maybe if the Flash hadn’t got there in time, you would learn some respect.” 

Barry was like family to you. This past year, you stuck with him and helped him defeat the Reverse Flash knowing how much he loved his mother and what Nora meant to him. 

Your doppelganger taking a jab at someone you cared about was what threw you over breaking point and made you snap. You lunged forward, arms clawing for the doppelganger but instead of landing any blows, Harrison stood in the way and held you back firmly. 

“(Y/n), stop it.” He instructed but you continued to struggle, hot, angry tears streaming down your face. 

Barry was agitated with what your doppelganger had said but he forced himself to remain calm. Thankful that he had Cisco by his side for support. 

You, on the other hand, were furious beyond recompense. You wouldn’t stop clawing for ‘(Y/n)’ and you were starting to accidentally bruise Harrison. The STAR Labs creator glanced back at his assistant and frowned.

“Leave, right now.” He instructed. ‘(Y/n)’ nodded with an amused smiled and left the papers on the armchair by the door. 

“Don’t forget to sign these, Dr. Wells.” She reminded and left, sending a smug smirk Barry and Cisco’s way. 

With the doppelganger gone, one would think that you had calmed down but you were still on an emotional high, wanting to hunt the doppelganger down and throw her into a cell. 

“(Y/n)!” Harrison shouted, grabbing your attention and forcing you to a stop. “She’s gone.” 

You stopped moving and pulled yourself from Harrison’s grip. Your feelings were slowly calming down but your mind remained unsettled. Walking around the table, you stood in the middle of the room and took off the hat.

“I can’t do this, I’m sorry.” You apologised, pulling off the glasses and raking you fingers through your hair. Your body was still shaking and Harrison was genuinely concerned. “I need air.” 

Barry called out for his friend but you refused to stay and saw your way out of the office. You didn’t want to talk about what happened nor did you want to hear their voices of sympathy. This was something you needed to sort out by yourself.

* * *

It had been 20 minutes since that heated conversation occurred and it was clear that you weren’t coming back anytime soon. Instead of wasting more time, Harrison did the one thing that was gnawing at the back of his mind. 

Pressing a button on his phone, he placed the call on speaker-phone so the whole team could hear it. There were a few short rings before the call was picked up. 

“Yes, Dr. Wells? Would you like security to escort your guests out or would you rather avoid the court case?” Your doppelganger answered righteously. 

“(Y/n),” Harrison began, taking note of the how different both of them were. “I’m letting you go.”

“Is this because the Allen-trash said so?” ‘(Y/n)’ asked over the speaker. 

“I think you know the answer to that.” He replied. There was a pause on the other end and a soft sigh of acceptance.

“It doesn’t matter. This place was a hell-hole anyway. I thought you could do better than a breacher, Dr. Wells.” She said bitterly and Harrison wondered why he never got rid of her before.

“She is _better_ , Zolomon. I wouldn’t expect you to understand that.” 

Just as Harrison delivered his proclamation of affection, you – the real you – showed up in the doorway with a bruised temple and bleeding lip. You stormed over to where Harrison was seated and leaned over his shoulder as you pulled the phone closer. 

“Where the hell is Zoom keeping Jesse?” You demanded into the speaker, taking the team by surprise. Harrison looked at you with a frown but you held up your finger to silence the question he was about to ask. ‘(Y/n)’ chuckled on the other end, as if she found the whole situation hilarious. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She teased and cut the call. 

You pushed the phone backwards, angrily and stood up straight. You paced the floor and racked your brains for a way to find Jesse, completely forgetting that you had some explaining to do to the confused faces. Barry looked at Cisco, who sheepishly raised his hand in the air.

“Okay, I’m going to just say it but, what was that about?” Cisco asked. You fussed with your hands and continued to pace as you explained herself.

“I went to confront my doppelganger she jumped me.” You said and glanced over to Cisco and Barry quickly. “Also, Zolomon family? Not good people.”


End file.
